Delightful Return
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: The Delightful Children resurface years later, for revenge. Main character death.
WARNING: Very ANGSTY. Somewhat in the Future and I still don't own these people. Mr. Warburton does.

The Delightfuls have remained unseen from the public eye since the fateful day Nigel Uno stole Father's pipe. The adults, under Father's command, had torn down the amusement park. The kids had relented, realizing this had been no mere game. Nigel Uno had been locked in a cell, unable to have free time, or enjoy being a kid. Sector V has been reduced to Numbuhs Two through Five and they feel incomplete. Many villains have lost their flair, now that Father is no longer opposing them or breathing down their necks. Hoagie has stopped wearing his aviator cap, but keeps the goggles. Kuki isn't as giggly and Wally is more destructive.

Soon enough, Abby turns thirteen. She somberly leaves the Kids next Door, though the memory function on the Decommissioning Chamber has been giving Paddy some trouble not that he'd ever admit that. His sister was the best at decommissioning, even when it came to herself and Rachel. Sonia is the new Soopreme Leader. A month later, Nigel is released, only to be decommissioned as well. Wally reveals his feelings for Kuki just before he is decommissioned. She follows him the same year, along with Hoagie.

Two years later, Sector V is remembering more about each other and who they used to be. Nigel is basically a shadow, Hoagie is acing shop, Kuki is a popular girl, Wally is a bully jock and Abby is a punk rebel. Even so, these five have come to be best friends again. One day, Nigel is walking home and he runs into someone on the sidewalk. Looking up from his fallen position, he sees a blonde boy, his age. The blonde's hair is combed almost perfectly. He is wearing a JROTC uniform and he smirks down on Nigel, gripping his shoulder painfully.

"Hello, Nigel." He remarks swiftly. "How delightful to see you."

Nigel chokes on a gasp, unwillingly letting his coal black eyes meet the other boy's menacing, cold blue ones. The grip tightens significantly, shoving the once fearless leader back to the ground. Another set of blue eyes rest on him. A sandy blonde girl with her hair in a proper ponytail walks over. She is wearing a spotless tennis uniform. Her eyes meet the fallen boy's then turn to anger. She kicks his stomach, causing him to roll over in pain.

Nigel feels two strong arms lift him from the ground. His feet are just barely dangling, the tips of his shoes scraping along a driveway. He looks over to his right and notices the lining of his school's baseball jogging pants. Over to his left, he sees black slacks and shiny Italian shoes. Before he can come to any conclusions, he is dropped, face first, onto the front steps. He rolls over and finds eight icy eyes glaring at him. The baseball jogging pants has the full uniform and baseball cap on the bruised dark-toned teen. The black slacks complete a Debate Captain look for the brunette who had cut his bangs, to reveal his eyes. There is a faded scorch mark underlying along the side of his face, which had normally been covered.

The debater finds Nigel looking at the scar and subsequently punches him in the lip. The ballplayer goes for his eye. The blonde boy watches with malice in his eyes as his brothers and sister beat on Nigel mercilessly. This goes on for a while when he finally shouts 'enough.' They immediately subside and an eerie grin replaces his irritated frown.

"Inside. To the study."

The teens oblige the shortest member. Nigel finds that he is absolutely terrified of them. He hardly struggles, though he is incredibly fearful of the endgame. The taller boys pick him up once more, this time with the others picking up a foot, so as not to leave scuffmarks on their flooring. A bold knock sounds against the side of a double entrance.

"Enter." A dark, haunting voice booms from the silence.

Nigel recognizes the voice. However desperate he may feel to run, he can't force himself to move. His feet are no longer being held, as the two younger members leave the group. The taller members then throw the used-to-be leader into the floor, successfully dislocating various parts of his body upon impact. He rolls over then wishes he hadn't. An angry silhouette stands before him, glowing with flames. The teens rejoin as one and walk to the door. They leap in shock when a fireball narrowly misses them, shutting the door, and blocking the exit.

"Stay, my children."

He glowers at them, flames rising. His attention then quickly turns back to the younger Uno. The teen is bruised and bleeding, struggling heavily not to cry. The silhouette never takes his eyes away from Nigel, even when three of his windows are broken. Kids Next Door members Shaunie, Harvey and Lee barrel in to save the kid in distress. They are surprised to find a teen, not a kid. However, they hardly have time to reflect on this. A excruciating fireball lands into Harvey's chest.

"Father!" Shaunie gasps before recollecting past events.

Another hits him, sending Shaunie and Lee through the window previously broken. The Delightful Teenagers watch this unfold but say nothing. Their attention is on Nigel and Father. Being said, they fail to notice Hoagie slipping in through a window. He has slimmed down a lot since last they had seen. Formerly-Numbuh-Two has a fireproof mask and a fire deflective blaster, discreetly aiming for the King of All Evil.

"Where is my pipe?"

"W-W-What?" Nigel stammers, unsure of how to answer.

"My. Pipe." Father responds simply, digging a fiery claw into the floor slightly scorching his nephew's ear.

At this involuntary squeal of pain, Hoagie fires. Using his own intense fury, Father easily deflects and breaks the barrier. Father leaves Nigel curls up in an immobile state as he floats over to the teen having a breakdown. The concentrated flames slowly engulf Hoagie. Father levitates him, slumping him over Nigel as he and the Delightfuls watch him burn. Nigel hardly has a gasp left in his body. Hoagie attempts to squirm but can only cry. Just before Nigel can close his eyes, Father hovers over. He grips Hoagie's neck and leers into both their faces.

"You stole my pipe, nephew. My children went to collect it. They fell. Ashley and David were in comas for months. Lenny stopped talking. The fall had crushed his larynx. Bruce was given a new heart, forcibly. My dear Constance was killed on impact. You did this, Nigel. This is all your fault."

Ending his small threatening yet truthful lecture, Father gives a demanding squeeze. His children recoil at the bone-crushing sound. Hoagie's body lays limply across Nigel as he closes his eyes. Father simply sits back in his chair, watching the two members of the once-prominent Sector V burn in his living room.

That was extremely angsty and maybe a bit hasty but I felt compelled to write it. Let me know what you think.  



End file.
